Fortress
by celestial dragon rider
Summary: What happens when W.i.t.c.h meet D.e.a.t.h.? Just wait until Eragon, an evil emperor, and the ruler of Alagaesia come into the picture!


Yeah, I figured I would try another story on FanFic. Also, I was bored. I hope that you like the product of my boredom. Read and review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CHAPTER I:IT BEGINS**

The man shattered the air with his hand, leaving his Chinese castle behind, creating a whirring portal between time and space to Metamoor. He rode the wind down to the jail. He hopped down nimbly off the wind, striding down the stony hallway. Vathek stepped in front of him. "I am sorry, but you may not visit the prisoners here. You must-"Vathek never got to finish his sentence. The Emperor shot him with a lightning bolt, striking him dead. The ground shook with the pulse of the evil man's magic, and a prisoner emerged from one of the now shattered cells. The escapee turned to look at his freer. The Jade Emperor just sneered back. "I need your help,"he growled cooly. "You and your friends can be of use to me. I need a strong source of magic that is...disposable. Perhaps you may call upon some of your minions." The escapee glared, but then, glad to have been freed, said,"Come to my castle and we shall talk of it."And so, Phobos lead the Jade Emperor to an abandoned, decrepit castle on the border of the land, some of his wicked creatures slithering behind him.

Phobos sat on his couch sipping a deep red wine when a man in heavy robes came through the door, led by his servant after eating. "I have _very _valuable information for you, Phobos," said the Jade Emperor, sitting on a large blue armchair that had been brought in. "Name your price, as long as it can help me defeat those so-called_ Guardians_,"he spat. "Now what did you want to talk about?" "I am talking about a special secret weapon. I can guarantee that the Guardians won't be able to bother you or be able to place an assault on this special type of building I have in mind." "What do you want in return?" asked Phobos wearily, rubbing his head. " The use of your minions and partnership," hissed the Emperor. "You help me defeat Xin Jing and the four dragons of the past, I help you defeat the Guardians." "It sounds reasonable enough," Phobos said. "So what is your amazing secret?" "Indestructible steel. With a few strong magic sources, it's possible. It can make the strongest fortress ever erected and can give us the most magical, deadly weapons ever dreamed of. There's no way we can lose."Phobos's pale blue-green eyes brightened. "It is agreed. I will set my magicians to it immediately."The Emperor handed him a fragile, ancient scroll with seemingly unreadable words of magic written upon it. "_This_ is the key to our victory."

Eragon lay restlessly in bed, tossing and turning on the straw mattress at the shabby inn. He couldn't get to sleep, no matter what he tried. Finally he decided to go outside to visit Saphira. She wasn't asleep, either. _What's keeping you up, little one? _she asked. _I don't even know. It's like there's danger somewhere else. Somewhere far away, _he said, gazing out at the stars. _I sense it, too. _Saphira said, _I sense it, too. _

Later that day, after the Jade Emperor was shown his chambers, he set to exploring the desolated castle to find some items that might be useful to his potion-making and spells. His pointed shoes click-clacked on the marble floor. Rapidly, reached down from his mountain of mustard-yellow robes and pulled off his black shoes. Then, he glided above the floor silently, to a room that he sensed magic in. The door unlocked for him, without a touch, making a soft clicking, then _swoosh_ing sound. Then he dropped noiselessly to the ground. The Jade Emperor then glanced around his surroundings warily. Cold, bare, crumbling stone walls everywhere in this high-ceilinged, 30-by-30 foot room. But then, his stare, as cold as the walls themselves, fell upon copper molds and a small kettle filled with a bubbling mixture of dragon claw, unicorn horn, griffin feathers, carp entrails, and a vampire's tooth. All items that were of the greatest dishonesty to take. The Emperor stroked his long, white beard thoughtfully. This concoction must be of greatest importance. _Perhaps_... And then he set to work.

Will stared down at her toes and tried to figure out what was bothering her so much. _Is it something happening in Metamoor? _she wondered. _Whatever it is, it has something to do with the Metaworld. I wonder if the other Guardians are bothered by it too? Maybe it's just in my imagination. Or maybe it's real, _she thought, staring at the Heart of Candracar, casting a warm glow in her hand. _I should call Hay Lin. She always knows how to make me laugh. _Will picked up the phone and dialed Hay Lin's number. Hay Lin, sitting in her window seat with the exact same foreboding feeling as Will, picked up instantly. "Can't sleep?" she asked, yawning. "You, too?" wondered Will. "Yup," replied Hay Lin. "Something bad's going to happen," Will blurted out suddenly. "But I don't know what it is." "I know," said Hay Lin, usually as light as her element. "Whatever it is, I guess we can't help it unless we get summoned. We might as well try to get some sleep. Night, Will." "Good night," said Will quietly, hanging up. She still couldn't get to sleep for the rest of the night.

The cruel king rode atop the black dragon as it opened up a portal with its monstrous claws. They flew through it and arrived at the gigantic castle. He crashed through the roof easily and came right into Phobos's chambers where the prince sat with an old Chinese man. Phobos remained calm. "Glad you have decided to join us," he said cooly. "You always _did _like making a dramatic entrance, Galbatorix."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So, that's what my boredom looks like. I can only hope that it's okay. Review, please, and tell me if I should become bored more often. Sorry I killed Vathek; it wasn't planned but was necessary to the story line. Ya know. Tell me if I should continue, or delete.


End file.
